1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved retaining member and, more particularly, to a storage bin retaining member adapted to retain a storage bin or other article on a support panel using spring pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous storage systems comprising a plurality of bins attached to a support panel having spaced openings therein are known in the art. The support panels having storage bins attached thereto may be mounted in moving vehicles such as vans or trucks, may be attached to a wall, may be held between posts or may be supported by other means.
When the support panels are used in an environment involving motion, such as when mounted in a vehicle, storage bins or other article attached to such a support panel may become loose or detached from the support panel. Therefore there is a need for an improved retaining member for releasable attachment to a support panel to securely hold a storage bin or other article on the support panel.